Bittersweet
by KyuMin1307
Summary: "Kau cemburu karena tadi aku melakukan fanservise dengan Siwon kan?"


'Bittersweet'

DRABBLE

Pairing : KyuMin

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s), Boys x Boys, Gaje

Disclaimer : KyuMin milik keluarganya, Tuhan dan saya #plak

Summary : "Kau cemburu karena tadi aku melakukan fanservise dengan Siwon kan?"

.

.

**EnJoY**

Teriakan riuh disusul dengan tepuk tangan meriah menggema dari ruangan berukuran sangat luas itu. Ribuan manusia dengan membewa lightstick berwarna sapphire blue saling berlomba meneriakkan nama biasnya masing-masing.

8 namja tampan yang sedang berdiri di atas panggung sedikit membungkukkan badannya sebagai rasa terima kasih atas fans mereka yang telah datang ke konser itu, sekaligus sebagai tanda berakhirnya konser mereka.

Setelah mempersembahkan lagu penutup, 8 namja tampan itu atau sebut saja Super Junior, berjalan ke backstage.

"_Daebak!_ ELF memang mengagumkan!" Eunhyuk berkata sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Donghae yang duduk bersandar pada kursi.

"_Ne, _kau benar Eunhyuk-ah! Mereka benar-benar yang terbaik!" kali ini Shindong yang bersuara dengan mulut yang penuh dengan keripik hasil pemberian dari fans.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita merayakan kesuksesan Super Show ini! Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan-makan?" Ryeowook mengutarakan pendapatnya sambil berdiri semangat 45 -_-

"Ide bagus!" Eunhyuk langsung berdiri sambil merangkul bahu Ryewook. "_Ne ne ne! kajjaaa!"_ tak kalah semangat, Shindong juga langsung berdiri dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan keripik.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian, setuju?" Tanya Ryewook sambil menatap para _hyung_nya satu-satu.

"_Ne, Kajja!"_ jawab Kangin mewakili member lain.

"_Changkaman! _Dimana Magnae dan Sungmin _hyung?_" Donghae mengintrupsi langkah para member. Sedangkan para member yang di Tanya hanya mengangkat bahu bertanda tak tahu.

"Ah, mungkin mereka sedang ingin berdua saja,_ kajja_ kita makan!" Shindong langsung berjalan mendahului menuju pintu ruang tunggu mereka diikuti dengan para member lain.

Dimana KyuMin?

.

.

"Min, apa kau marah denganku?" Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sungmin yang langsung di tepis kasar oleh Sungmin.

"_Ani." _Jawab Sungmin seadaanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menghiraukanku? Kau juga menolak pelukan dari ku?"

Sungmin menghembuskan napas kasar dan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun. "Menurutmu bagaimana?" Sungmin menjawab masih dengan berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap lirih Sungmin lalu segera mengikuti langkah namja kelincinya.

Tadi saat baru saja turun dari panggung, ia melihat Sungmin langsung memisahkan diri dari para member. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya langsung saja terheran dengan kekasihnya itu. Tidak biasanya Sungmin bersikap seperti itu. Biasanya, Sungmin akan lebih memilih bersama para member untuk merayakan kesuksesan Super Show mereka. Maka dari itu ia mengikuti Sungmin.

Dan yang lebih membuat Kyuhyun heran adalah Sungmin berjalan ke sebuah area kosong yang masih berada di tempat Super Show 5 mereka. Area kecil seperti balkon namun sedikit luas ini langsung mengarah ke tempat terbuka dan menampilkan pemandang langit malam yang di hiasi banyak bintang.

"Kau marah."

Sungmin menghentikan langkah nya lalu berbalik untuk menatap Kyuhyun. "Lalu? Untuk apa kau terus mengikutiku?"

"Katakan apa kesalahan ku? Aku minta maaf."

"Ck! Kau bahkan belum mengetahui kesalahanmu Kyu, tapi kau sudah minta maaf." Sungmin berbalik ke samping kanannya, kedua tangan mungilnya ia letakkan di atas pagar pembatas dan menutup kedua matanya untuk menikmati angin malam yang sedari tadi berhembus kencang.

"Min." Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin, melingkarkan kedua tangannya erat pada pinggang Sungmin. Sungmin sedikit memberontak meminta Kyuhyun untuk melepaskan kedua tangannya yang malah membuat Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Jangan seperti ini, kumohon."

Kyuhyun dengan cepat membalikkan tubuh Sungmin saat dirasakan namja kelinci itu sudah bisa lebih tenang. Ia menangkup wajah Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap manik kelinci milik Sungmin dalam. "Sekarang, katakan apa kesalahanku? Aku akan mencoba memperbaiki sikapku."

"Kau jahat!" Oke, Sungmin sangat tidak berbakat untuk berpura-pura menjadi seseorang yang angkuh bagi Kyuhyun. Sungmin tetaplah Lee Sungmin dengan hati yang sangat sensitive apa lagi jika menyangkut Kyuhyun.

"Hey Ming, ada apa, _eoh?_" Kyuhyun langsung menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau jahat!" Sungmin memukul-mukul pelan dada Kyuhyun.

"Hey, katakan apa kesalahanku?"

Sungmin mengendurkan pelukan mereka lalu sedikit mendongak menatap Kyuhyun.

Benar-benar pemandangan yang menguji iman Kyuhyun. Sekarang di hadapannya, Sungmin terlihat saat menggoda. Mata kelincinya yang berkaca-kaca, hidung memerah, pipi memerah dan hey, bibir snape M yang sedikit membuka itu cukup membuat aura evil pervert Kyuhyun terbagun -_-

"Ya! Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu saat melihat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan ingin memakan -_-

"Ah, _ne ne, mianhae._ Sekarang katakan padaku apa kesalahanku, _eoh?_"

"_Ani! _Aku tidak mau!"

"_Mwo? _Ya! Min! cepat katakan atau aku akan memakanmu di sini!"

"Ya! Kenapa kau jadi mengancamku, _eoh?" _

"Tentu saja! Itu hak ku sebagai kekasihmu."

"Ish! Kau menyebalkan!" Sungmin beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan menghentak-hentakan kaki nya kesal.

Kyuhyun langsung menggapai tangan Sungmin. "_Ne, Mianhae. Saranghae."_ Ujar Kyuhyun lalu mengecup dahi Sungmin. Sungmin langsung mendorong bahu Kyuhyun yang mau tidak mau membuat ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Jangan memperdulikan ku! Sana, pergilah! Urusi saja Siwon kesayanganmu itu!" Sungmin mengarucutkan bibirnya lagi lalu berbalik membelakangi.

Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum, seperti nya Ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Sungmin. "Ahh, aku tahu sekarang." Kyuhyun menarik bahu Sungmin agar menghadapnya.

"_Mwo?"_

"Kau cemburu, _eoh?"_ Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti kepada Sungmin. Bukan senyum menawan, manis, lembut atau apapun. Tetapi lebih seperti senyum khas nya, atau bisa di bilang evil smirk kebanggaannya -_-

"Ce..cemburu? _A.. ani!_ Aku tidak cemburu! Lagipula untuk apa aku cemburu_?_"

"Tidak usah berbohong kepadaku! Kau tidak berbakat!" Kyuhyun mengecup sebentar dahi Sungmin. "Kau cemburu karena tadi aku melakukan fanservise dengan Siwon kan?"

Sungmin langsung mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping. Tiba-tiba ia teringat saat Siwon melakukan fanservise dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak akan seperti ini jika mereka melakukan fanservise pada batas nya. Bagaimana bisa Siwon mengecup leher Kyuhyun dengan seenaknya di hadapan Sungmin?

Kyuhyun yang melihat perubahan wajah Sungmin langsung meraih kepala Sungmin agar menatapnya. "Min, _mianhae. _Aku sangat ingin menolak tadi. Tapi tadi kau lihat sendiri kan? Posisi ku benar-benar tidak bisa."

Sungmin menunduk. Seharusnya ia paham akan hal itu. Akan terasa aneh jika Kyuhyun menolak melakukan fanservise dengan Siwon. Tapi, tetap saja..

"_Mianhae."_

Kyuhyun mengangkat kembali dagu Sungmin. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu karena memang kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu, chagi. _Mianhae."_ Setelah itu Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin dalam ciuman panjang.

Setelah dirasanya Sungmin sedikit sesak napas, Kyuhyun baru melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"_Ne_, Kyunnie. Tapi lain kali kalau kau dan Siwon akan melakukan fanservise lagi, kau harus tahu batasnya. _Yaksok?"_

"Anything for you, chagi."

Kyuhyun membalik(?) tubuh Sungmin agar berdiri membelakanginya. Setelah itu ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sungmin dan menumpuhkan dagunya pada bahu Sungmin.

"Kyunnie, apa tidak sebaiknya kita kembali? Bagaimana jika para member mencari kita?" Sungmin mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap lembut lengan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di bahunya.

"Biarkan saja."

"Tapi.."

"Hei, apa kau tidak merindukan saat-saat kita berdua seperti ini? Aku sangat merindukannya. Akhir-akhir ini kau terlalu sibuk dengan Musical dan jadwalmu yang lain." Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hmmm, _ne. _biarkan seperti ini. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu."

"_Saranghae_ Cho Sungmin." Kyuhyun mengecup lembut ujung kepala Sungmin.

"_Nado saranghae_ Lee Kyuhyun." Ujar Sungmin sambil terkikih.

"Ya!"

"_Ne, ne, mianhae_. _Nado Saranghae _Cho Kyuhyun."

.

_Well, biarkan mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua untuk saling mengungkapkan rasa cinta mereka. Kita hanya perlu mempercayai mereka, bukan?  
KyuMin is REAL !_

**0o0o0o0**

Hwaaaa *tutup muka*  
Saya bener2 gak pede buat ngepost cerpen ini :D

Well, seperti biasa, selalu gaje dan typo bertebaran -_- ini baru saya buat tadi malam lho *bangga* :D ide cerpen ini muncul gara2 saya lihat foto WonKyu moment di SS5 Guangzhou -_- waktu Siwon cium lehernya Kyuhyun -_-  
So, kalau gaje atau typo, maafkaaaaannn sayaaaa :D

Oh ya, buat kemarin yang nantang saya buat cerpen rate M, saya belum bisaaaaaaa :D atau lebih tepatnya saya tidak bisa buat yang kayak gituan, hehehe :D *alesan* tapi suatu saat akan saya coba #plak doakan saja :D

Saya belum pernah ngepost cerpen di manapun kok, pertama kali ya di fanfiction net ini :) saya aja baru belajar buat cerpen :D

Big thanks buat yang udah nge-review cerpen2 saya sebelumnya. Gomawo juga buat yang udah nyempetin waktu baca cerpen saya :) Review atau tidak, itu hak kalian :)

Mianhae saya tidak bisa update tiap hari. Membuat cerpen di tengah kesibukan UTS dan tugas2 yg menumpuk seperti ini sangat susah *curhat* hehehe :D

Salam, JoYers :) saranghae :)


End file.
